Question: A purple sweater costs $$4$, and a popular black pair of gloves costs $3$ times as much. How much does the black pair of gloves cost?
Explanation: The cost of the black pair of gloves is a multiple of the cost of the purple sweater, so find the product. The product is $3 \times $4$ $3 \times $4 = $12$ The black pair of gloves costs $$12$.